


Min Beskidt Tøs

by hannigramcracker



Series: Triangulum [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV), Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Hannibal AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome, cumslut Will, hannigram AU, seriously I don't know what I have become
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramcracker/pseuds/hannigramcracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a favor to ask Adam and Lucas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Min Beskidt Tøs

**Author's Note:**

> This is an answer to an anonymous prompt I got on tumblr. It took me literally forever to write it, so anon, I hope you like this! It also has not been beta read, so if anyone sees any glaring mistakes, please let me know! Also sorry about the Danish, google translate, you know the deal.

“Lucas,” Will whispered, climbing into the man's lap from where he sat next to him on the couch. “I need to ask you something.”

Lucas rubbed his hands down Will's back, resting them firmly on his behind. Adam had gone to take the dogs outside only a moment or so beforehand, and Will knew he needed to get his question out in the open before he returned. “What is it, min skat?”

Will squirmed a bit on Lucas's lap, apprehension suddenly seeping into his veins at the question he had planned to ask. “Mm...” Will was beginning to second guess himself, he was so sure he was going to get turned down.

“Will? What is your question?”

Will listened to the dogs barking outside. He could hear Adam laughing with them.

“I want... Um, I wanted to know if you wanted to...uh, fuck me.”

Lucas laughed, Will felt it rumbling in his chest. “Well, of course I do, my love.”   
“That's only part of it.”

“Continue, then.”

“I want Adam to, as well.”

Lucas hummed. “He usually does not do that.”

“I know,” Will whispered.

“I'm sure he could be convinced.”

“That's...not all I have to ask.” Lucas told him to continue with his eyes. “I want,” Will sucked in a breath. “I want you both inside of me at the same time.”

Will closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss Lucas's forehead so he would not have to see the look on the other man's face while he processed the question. “I think we will have to speak with Adam as well about this. I also think it is potentially dangerous, for you.”

Will opened his eyes and closed one of his hands around one of Lucas's wrists. He guided it past the waistband of his pants and down the cleft of his ass. “I've been preparing. All week.”

Will pressed Lucas's fingers to the plug that sat inside of him and smiled when the man beneath him gasped. “Will-”

The dogs flooded back into the house, followed by Adam who stopped short in the doorway seeing Lucas's hands down the back of Will's pants. He smiled and walked forward, wordlessly kissing the side of Will's neck and reaching forward to thread a hand into Lucas's hair. Will leaned back into the kiss and rested against Adam's chest. Will turned his head, his curls tickling Adam's jawline.

“I have something I need to ask you,” Will states, turning at an almost impossible angle to wrap his hands in Adam's dark hair. Adam turned to bury his nose in Will's hair, smelling the deep earthy smell of leaves.

“Okay.”

“I...Adam, I want you inside me.” Adam nodded against Will before Will stood up. Will took Adam by the shoulders and looked tenderly into his eyes. “I know this isn't something you've done before, and I know it might be overwhelming, but I think you would really enjoy it.”

Adam nodded again, processing the information. He was always very content to let his lovers top him, in any way they pleased. He knew that Will liked to be underneath Lucas from time to time, and Adam loved watching the way the older man made him melt. It dislodged something tantalizing in his stomach. He thought he may be able to unleash whatever that something was if he were to fuck Will himself. “Why me? Doesn't Lucas do a good job of it?”

Lucas cackled from behind Will and Will laughed as well. “Of course he does. That wasn't my entire question – there's more.”

“Oh, okay. What is it?” Adam asked, his voice small but interested.

“I want you inside me, and I want Lucas inside me. At the same time.” Will tried to explain as calmly as he could, the weight of the plug in his ass combined with saying the words out loud making his cock ache.

**

Before Will knew what was happening, he was laying on the bed between the other two men, who were kissing up and down his arms. Will could not believe that his lovers had agreed to his proposal. He had been endlessly worried, but he knew this was what he wanted to do. Asking had certainly paid off and Will rolled his hips up into the air between them. He knew he had a long way to go before his fantasy would be complete, the plug that still sat nestled inside of him was a reminder of that.

“Take it out,” Will said to Adam, gesturing to the space between his legs. “ _Please_.” 

Adam did as he was told, but not before reaching for the bedside table to pick up the lube located there. He squirted a small amount onto one of his fingers and rubbed it around the toy in Will's hole. Slowly, carefully, he worked to extract the plug. He slid it out a few centimeters before pressing it back in with a surprising force that elicited a delicious moan from Will. Adam felt the blood in his veins turn to hot sugar, suddenly endlessly excited for this.

Adam removed the plug entirely, making Will whine slightly and arch himself into the space, trying to fill the emptiness inside of him that had previously been so full. Adam rubbed more lube onto his fingers and slid the first into the cleft of Will's ass, bending and twisting them inside. Will's cheeks were tinged pink and he closed his eyes, gasping. Adam was better at this than he had expected him to be, since he had not had much experience in this area.

“Is this okay?” Adam's voice was timid and Will was falling apart under him.

“Fuck, yes, Adam,” Will moaned, gasping wetly when he felt Adam slip another finger in and press them inside up to the knuckles. Will bucked against them, driving them in further. Will felt the weight on the bed shift and the springs squeaked a bit before He felt another finger pressing against Adam's. This one felt a bit thicker, and the knuckles were more defined. “ _Lucas._ ” Will whimpered and felt a hand tighten on the soft flesh of his thigh. His cock felt heavy and neglected against his stomach, but Will could hardly focus on that as Lucas began to scissor his fingers, stretching Will even further. Will felt his muscles clenching and relaxing in time with the ministrations he was receiving. Lucas inserting another finger, pressing further and further. His fingertips brushed against Will's prostate and Will's eyes rolled back and he breathed in slowly through his nose, cock twitching.

Will reached down, hand slinking over his stomach, playing with the hair there for a moment before giving himself a quick stroke, gathering some of the precum collecting around the head and spreading on his fingers. He reached his hand down further and pressed his own two fingers into himself with both Lucas and Adam. He wriggled and shimmied himself down onto all three of them, feeling the wet heat closing around them, and followed along with their delicious rhythm.

And suddenly, all at once, their fingers were not enough. He needed more, and he needed it _right now._

“Give me more, please,” Will was already begging, his lips wet and chest heaving.

Lucas made eye contact with Adam and removed his fingers from Will's hole. Adam did the same, resulting in a gasping whine from Will, leaving him slick and gaping. This was the opposite of what he wanted, and Will could almost cry with how empty he felt; with how much he _wanted._ Will squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the wetness coiled in the corners. 

Out of nowhere, Will was being lifted and settled in someone's lap. He opened his eyes, feeling Lucas's chest hair brush between his shoulder blades. He settled back into the man, relishing the kisses he felt on the back of his neck. There were hands on his hips, and another set of hands rubbing up and down his thighs, reaching up to palm the slight swell of his stomach. 

Lucas leaned back against the headboard, angling his hips  _just so_ and thrusting up into Will. He pushed inside easily; Lucas lamenting the lack of friction. He almost couldn't wait for Adam to join him. Adam was on his knees in front of Will, spreading his palms over Will's chest, Will rolling into the touch. He gave a sharp moan when Adam tweaked one of his nipples between his fingers. Adam continued rubbing, reaching down to Will's cock every so often, leaving Will dissolving in breathy sighs. 

Lucas thrust deeply into Will, in as far as he could go, reaching Will's sweet spot with every buck of his hips. Lucas looked around the man impaled on his cock to see Adam, leaning forward and kissing up Will's abdomen, utterly worshiping the man. Lucas reached out, wrapping his fingers in Adam's hair, making him make eye contact. 

Lucas coaxed Adam, taking him in his hand and stroking a bit before handing him the small bottle of lube. Adam squeezed a generous amount into his hand and rubbed it up and down his length, coating himself from base to tip. Lucas paused in his rhythm to look from Adam to Will. Will had his head turned to the side, his jaw exposed. Lucas could see the slight pink tint to his cheeks and the way the sheet moved slightly with his ragged breath.

“Will, are you ready for Adam?”

“ _God, yes, please-”_ Will moaned, twisting his hips and arching his back. 

Lucas pressed himself back into Will's weeping hole and stilled, cock hard and heavy and fully inside of Will. Lucas looked to Adam and nodded. Adam nodded back, scooting forward on the bed, holding his cock in one hand and putting his hand on Will's hips with the other. He pressed forward, begging for entrance with the slick head of his cock. Will stretched even further to allow him in, and all three of the men moaned in pleasure.

“It's so tight,” Adam gasped.   
“Tell me how it feels.” Will said, tugging at his own hair, grinding down on the pair of cocks.

“ _Good,”_ Adam breathed, pushing himself into the ring of muscle even further. 

Lucas reached out a hand and placed it firmly on the small of Adam's back, quickly working out a rhythm, Adam thrusting and Lucas staying still except for a twitch here and there that could not be helped. 

Will's eyes were screwed shut, and his teeth were clenched. His breath came in tortured huffs and he looked to Adam like he was in pain. His moans turned to groans, pain and pleasure mixed. Will opened his eyes, rolling into the movement. He reached up and took a fistful of his own hair; tugging, pulling, mewling, moaning. 

All at once, the sensations poured in on Adam. He leaned forward, hanging his head so his forehead almost touched Will's. He still drove his hips forward, even as he collapsed on his arms on both sides of Will's head. A high pitched whine grew within his throat and he bucked even harder, before stilling almost entirely. 

“Adam?” Lucas asked, clasping a hand around his wrist. 

“It's too _much._ Oh, god, I can't- I can't-” 

Will arched his back, sinking Adam to the hilt and growling, something primal tearing from his throat. “It's okay, Adam. Let go. Let go.” Will's words were strung together, he could not command his tongue as well as he should have been able to.

Adam wasted no time, inching forward a few more times before stilling and grabbing handfuls of the sheets, spilling himself inside of Will with a choked moan. His breath hitched and his cock twitched with the aftershocks, and as Adam's vision returned, he felt Lucas driving forcefully into Will around him. Will was leaned back, his cock angry and red and leaking profusely. His eyes were closed again, and he was still tugging on his own hair at the roots. Adam saw tears steadily streaming from both corners of his eyes, and Will choked on a half-sob, half-moan. 

“Lucas, Lucas he's crying,” Adam was alarmed, wanting to pull himself free from Will and dry his tears. But he knew Lucas has to stop his rhythm before he did so. “Stop!” 

Before Lucas could register what was going on, so lost in his own pleasure, Will's eyes snapped open and locked onto Adam's. He shook his head erratically, hardly able to breathe. “No! No, no, Lucas, nnnghh, do  _not_ stop.” 

Will reached out almost blindly, latching onto Adam's hand. “I need you to touch me. Pl-please.” 

Adam accepted the guidance Will offered and wrapped his hand around the base of Will's cock, moving up slowly and then quickly, keeping in time with the beat Lucas was providing.

“You like this, don't you? Min beskidt tøs.” 

“ _Uhh-hhnn_. Yes, yes-!” 

Adam's hand pumped harder as Lucas's thrusts began to stutter. 

“I'm so close,” Will whispered, tears still spilling down his cheeks. Adam's other hand slid to cup Will's balls and tug at the soft skin there. Will's moans turned to breathy sobs, getting faster and pitched higher with every stroke. Adam felt it when Lucas came before Will did. Lucas moaned, and his mouth hung open in a silent scream as his hips bucked once, twice, three times. Adam's hands worked furiously, and in a moment Will was yelling, _screaming,_ calling out to Adam and Lucas and god, finishing his wail and sobbing himself into silence. 

Carefully, slowly, Adam slid out from Will, moving back onto his haunches. The suction left Will's abused and stretched hole red and agitated. Lucas pulled himself free as well. Still seeing stars from their orgasms, neither man realized what Will was trying to do until it was already happening in front of them. 

Cheeks red, sweat sticking the curls to his forehead, Will reached his hand down once more. He pressed two fingers around the hollow cavity that was still acclimating to be so incredibly empty. He pushed in to the overly sensitive and tender flesh, gasping anew, before pulling his hand away and plunging the fingers into his mouth and hollowing out his cheeks, sucking intently, making sure each knuckle was clean before reaching down to do the same thing again. 

“God, you're so hot,” Lucas moaned when he realized what Will was doing. Will smiled around his fingers pressed against his tongue and looked at Lucas before reaching down once more. 

“Why don't you make sure I'm clean? I don't want to _waste_ anything that the two of you worked so hard for.” 

Lucas understood Will's intended meaning and shifted his position slightly, bringing his lips to Will's aching hole and licking around the tender muscle and frayed nerves. He flicked his tongue into the wet heat and gathered up all he could, pressing his lips together to keep everything in his mouth. He pressed a knuckle under Will's chin, turning his head and pressing his mouth to Will's, hastily inserting his tongue. Will shivered and moaned and licked down Lucas's chin, gathering the pearly drops that had dripped from his lips. Lips met again, teeth clashing, until Will felt another cool pair of lips lapping at his stomach, licking a determined trail and suddenly, Adam broke into the kiss from the side, pressing Will's own seed into his mouth. Will moaned and swallowed it down, hungrily, tasting and fighting against both Adam's and Lucas's tongues. 

They continued like this for a while, before they each fell against each other, exhausted. Will's last conscious thought before falling asleep was that of Lucas's fingers in his hair, untangling the knots he had placed there earlier. 

No one woke before noon the next day, and the dogs mercifully let them sleep in. 

 


End file.
